elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon
Gideon is one of the eight major cities in the province of Black Marsh, situated in the southwest point of the province, near the Dorsza Pass leading into Cyrodiil. Gideon is a traditional Imperial settlement, somewhat sunken into the marshes of Black Marsh. Similar to Stormhold, Gideon shares nodes to both the Argonians and the Imperials. By game *Gideon (Arena) *Gideon (Online) Description Geography Traditions History First Era Like its faraway cousin, the city of Stormhold, Gideon was originally built by the Barsaebic Ayleids, a fraction of the Heartland Elves that revere the Aedra which had caused their exile from the main group. The original Ayleid settlement's name is currently unknown, but it was abandoned through time, as the Barsaebics were very disconnected from the Cyrodilic Ayleids, as they were not affected by the Alessian Slave Rebellion. Barsaebic Gideon was really disconnected from Cyrodiil, that when King Glinferen of Atatar attempted to seek aid, the King of Old Gideon rejected him. Modern-day Argonia/Gideon would be built in the years following their demise, sometime during the First Era. From then on, Gideon's history would be tied to the Empires of Cyrodiil, especially the Second Empire. When Elissia Mallicius inadvertently initiated the Great Burn of 1E 2828, Gideon was greatly affected, being at the edge of the fire's proximity. In the aftermath, Lucinia Falco took over the Blackwater War after Regulus Sardecus, and used the city-state of Gideon as her base of operations. Her campaign proved to be successful as she conquered both the land and the seas. Black Marsh had been claimed by the Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black MarshThe Blackwater War, Volume VIThe Blackwater War, Volume VII[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/slave-rebellion-questions The Slave Rebellion Questions] During the Four Score War in 1E 2920, the Imperial city-state of Gideon had already been a well-established settlement, with some of the architecture and streets sunken into the marsh, albeit not entirely. Castle Giovesse, despite being the seat of power for Gideon was used as a prison for many figures but most notably, for the Empress, Tavia, the former-lover of Reman Cyrodiil III, who was sentenced there in 1E 2899 for accusations of treason. Reman III was a very paranoid person, believing something small such as someone accidentally stepping on his foot as an act of defiance and treason, going so far as to analyze the person's apology. Tavia was imprisoned in Castle Giovesse, only left with her Orchid Nixad and her entrusted knight, the Kothringi warrior, Zuuk. It was by Tavia's request that Zuuk would call for the assassination of Reman Cyrodiil III at the hands of Miramor, a veteran of the Battle of Bodrum. However, Miramor would accidentally kill the Crown Prince and Tavia's child, Juilek Cyrodiil at Dorsza Pass. Tavia was utterly devastated by the news, and so she disappeared from Gideon, never to be seen again.2920, vol 01 - Morning Star2920, vol 05 - Second Seed2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Gideon in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Gideon was under the rule of Queen Demia.Events of Minor Events *2E 582 – The trade route between Gideon and the Imperial city of Leyawiin had re-opened after some trading agreements. This route would go into former Kothringi homelands, which were prominent in the vicinity of Gideon. These lands were most likely used again when the Dorsza Pass opened between them.Loremaster's Archive: Courting Practices in Tamriel *2E 582 – Councilor Vandacia failed to meet his fellow Elder Council during the Planemeld's claim over the Imperial City. He was staying in the city of Gideon, believing he was in the right position to help manage an Iron crisis in the Nibenay Basin.Minutes of the Elder Council *c. 3E 389 – The Brotherhood of Seth had a significant presence in Gideon, especially during the Imperial Simulacrum when their chapters reach as far as Morrowind (i.e. Silgrad Tower), to High Rock (i.e. Camlorn). Favor over the worship of Seth has decreased since the Imperial Simulacrum. *4E ? – The city-state of Gideon was one of the many casualties during the Umbriel Crisis, though it was not directly attacked by the floating city, rather it was attacked by the zombie horde that followed it towards the north. Stormhold, in the north, suffered the same fate. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Gideon's team was known as the Shadowblades.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] *Gideon's name comes from the Biblical military leader, judge & prophet, Gideon. Who, in modern times, is symbolic of military victories by using a small army against a much larger threat, similar to the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae. *In lore released before , as well as, early data mining of ESO, Gideon was meant to appear in the region of Murkmire, but during the three-year development of the region, since its reveal, Murkmire was changed to the Lilmoth area, west of the Oliis Bay. Appearances * * * * * (Initially met to appear in Murkmire) Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Black Marsh Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations